


Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

by mylifeisloki



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Vegas stripper AU, as promised, based on Thunder From Down Under
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifeisloki/pseuds/mylifeisloki
Summary: Natasha's friends arrive in Vegas for a weekend of fun. She takes them to see the Avengers male revue for a good laugh, but when she spots a familiar face everything changes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm dedicating this to @heyfrenchfreudiana, @xo_stardust720, and @lotsoflove115. I just spent the best weekend in Vegas with these ladies and I've promised them a romanogers AU of our experience. Here you go, guys! <3
> 
> Also, please see the playlist for some context.

Youtube playlist can be found here: ([Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL4HH_E_LeoQGrQzkkdkJYWmt46byOaWYY))

 

Living in Vegas wasn’t exactly what people probably assumed it was like. First of all, Natasha never even approached the strip unless it was for work. Second of all, most of the time it was easy to forget that there was all sorts of debauchery going on not twenty minutes from where she was sleeping peacefully or enjoying bowls of cereal for breakfast or touching herself instead of picking up one of the many, many available men in town. Third of all, she certainly didn’t party every night.

But working in Vegas was probably _exactly_ what people assumed it was like. Natasha had worked a number of jobs since she’d graduated high school; waitress, concierge, hostess… but she’d finally gone ahead and taken a job as a high end cocktail waitress when the pay offered was just too good to pass up, especially when she factored in the tips she knew she could earn. The costume wasn’t even that bad; she wore black pantyhose, a really short black skirt, and a black halter top that ensured cleavage, comfort, and lots of tips coming her way.

All in all, it wasn’t a bad life. She was able to pay her bills and continue living in a little house on the outskirts of the city, and she’d found a reasonably priced car that got her from A to B on the regular. Maybe it was just seeing how the patrons of the casino she worked at acted, but Natasha’s sex life was disappointingly dull-- and that was the worst of it. She had a reliable vibrator and plenty of time during her shifts to fantasize, so she wasn’t complaining.

Of course, that didn’t mean that she wasn’t very excited to have two long distance friends come to visit her during Spring Break. Wanda had just turned 21 and she was incredibly excited to come for the weekend and see what there was to see. She wanted to drink, she wanted to gamble, she wanted to have the time of her life and Natasha had taken off a whole three days to make sure that she was there every single second to see it. And then there was Pepper, who was a corporate exec from New York who desperately needed a vacation.

The day that she was set to pick Wanda up at the airport, Natasha headed into her local Starbucks to pick up some much needed caffeine since she’d worked well past two the night before. She ordered something with too much sugar and stepped off to the side to wait for her name to be called, but when she finally stepped forward to retrieve her drink, just as her hand closed around it, someone bumped into her and the whole thing went toppling onto the floor, splashing her shoes and bare calves. Shit.

Swearing under her breath, Natasha stepped back and glanced around at everyone just fucking staring at her like she was some kind of sideshow act. “Nothing to see here,” she told them harshly. “Never seen anyone spill their coffee before?”

People kind of mumbled to themselves and looked away, but no one made a move to help. Assholes. Natasha pushed her sunglasses up and crouched down to wipe everything up, but none of that mattered when her purse also slipped off her arm and spilled its contents everywhere. Natasha was _not_ having a good morning, damnit.

Still squatting, she took a deep breath and put her face in her hands for a moment. She still needed coffee. And she had to get going if she wanted to be at the airport on time. Just fuck all her luck, damnit. Fuck this day and fuck this Starbucks and that guy in particular--

“Here, let me help you.”

A kind voice cut through the nonsense and Natasha pulled her hands away to find a man about her age crouching down beside her and helpfully stuffing various things back into her purse. When he turned to give her a smile, she raised her eyebrows. Wow. He was _really_ cute. “You okay there?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” Belatedly, she grabbed her compact and the few dollars that had fallen out and landed near her feet so she could put them back in her bag as well. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” he said warmly. “Looks like you’re having a worse morning than me, so I thought I’d… spread the love or something.” He laughed (what an asshole) and stood up, offering his hand to her to help her up as well. Natasha took it with just a touch of suspicion and let him pull her up so they were eye to eye-- sort of. Her head only came up to his shoulders; his big, broad, firm shoulders. He had blue eyes too, and neat, blonde hair, and a smooth jaw. The guy was like Prince Charming standing right in front of her. His pecs jumped as he pulled her up.

“Thank you again,” she said. “I don’t know what it is today, but I’m a mess.” She shrugged a little and put her bag over her shoulder again. Wouldn’t it be nice if he asked her out? She could _use_ a good night out. “Guess I’d better get back on line.”

The stranger shook his head a little. “Oh, no, I-- when I saw you spill your coffee, I just ordered another one.” He indicated the two drinks sitting neatly on the counter; his and a remade order for her. “On me. Consider it a brand new start to the day.”

Natasha stared openly. “I think I love you, stranger,” she said. “What’s your name?”

He smiled and it was like watching an angel or something. No one should be allowed to be that good looking, okay? “Steve,” he said warmly. “It’s nice to meet you.”

 

 

“You too,” she answered. “I’m Natasha. And thank you, again. I really appreciate the help.”

She’d _appreciate_ a date even more than that, and an excellent night of sex would probably sort of make up for the monotony she’d been dealing with lately. “It’s no problem,” he said. “Really, my pleasure. I hope you have a better day from here.”

“I hope so too,” she answered. “Bye, Steve.”

Damnit. He was going to leave. Yep, sure enough, Steve was heading off to sit down at a table with some notebook tucked under his arm and Natasha had no choice but to leave because clearly he wasn’t interested and she wasn’t going to deal with a rejection on top of the spilled coffee and the dropped purse. She left the coffee shop thinking about how nice it would be to date a man with manners like that, a man who might _not_ stare at her breasts all through dinner and be able to carry on a good conversation. Silly as it might have been, she found herself thinking about Steve all the way to the airport. He had nice hands too, come to think of it.

Once all the excitement of picking Wanda up had subsided and they’d gotten her all settled at Natasha’s place, they headed over to the hotel Pepper had booked and Natasha parked for the time being to head up and see her. Relaxing with Pepper and Wanda turned into room service with champagne and soon enough, they were both anxious to know what Natasha had planned for the weekend.

“Well,” she began. “We’re going to eat, of course. Drink. Shop.” She paused to take a sip of her champagne. “And I’ve got _excellent_ tickets to the Avengers strip show. I hope you don't mind, but I've got another friend coming with us. He's a bartender here and he wanted to see the show too.”

Wanda let out a hoot and Pepper laughed at her, but they were both looking forward to it. “Oh, don’t even start, Pepper,” Natasha mused before looking towards Wanda. “I have this theory that she’s secretly a party girl and I just haven’t seen it yet.”

“Does that mean you’re secretly a party girl too?” Wanda asked, giving Natasha a look.

“What? No. No party girl here." Natasha shook her head a little bit. "But I wouldn't complain about something uncomplicated for the night." She finished her champagne and set the glass down. “First things first; we’re going shopping as soon as you guys have time to rest and change.”

Pepper pressed her lips together. “Rest? We've got time to sleep later, let’s just go.”

Simultaneously, Wanda and Natasha rolled their eyes. “Yes, Pepper,” they said in unison. “Come on, then. My car’s in the parking lot.” Soon enough, the three girls were all piled into the car and heading out for some shopping. Wanda wound up buying a dress that made her look just a little older than she was, Natasha picked out a pair of heels for work, and Pepper was forced into a changing room with something appropriate to wear to a club.

They did stop for lunch, but ultimately spent the major part of the day shopping and spending a ton of cash. By the time they sat down to dinner and drinks, they’d sort of fallen into the rhythm of how they functioned as a group and everyone was a little more relaxed. The only thing that changed was that Loki joined them at the restaurant to make sure he got along with everyone before he tagged along for the show the next night.

“So,” Pepper mused as she picked at her salmon. “You’re still not seeing anyone?”

Natasha looked up with a mouthful of pasta and quickly swallowed it down. “No, I’m not,” she answered. “Come on, most of the guys that are here on a daily basis are either borderline alcoholics, amassing massive gambling debts, or just looking for a quick fuck. Besides, how can I possibly know where they’ve been?”

“That’s never stopped you before,” Loki commented. “I was there with you in college, remember?”

“I’m not in college anymore,” Natasha countered. “I met a nice guy this morning, actually, but he didn’t go for it. Too bad, really.” She sighed and sat back with her wine in hand. “He was really hot. I could have used a date with someone who wasn’t a fuckwit.”

“Why didn’t you ask him out?” Pepper demanded. “Nat, it’s been forever.”

“It has not been _forever_ ,” she said quickly, but there was silence at the table while she thought it over and eventually nodded before taking a quick sip of her wine. “Alright, it’s been a while. Sue me.”

“Tell us more about this guy you met,” Wanda gushed. She’d had two drinks already and her cheeks were flushed a little. “Was he very nice?”

“Oh, he was,” Natasha sighed. “I dropped my coffee and my purse like an idiot in Starbucks this morning and he helped me pick everything up _and_ bought me a replacement coffee. Like a modern day Prince Charming, I’m telling you.”

All of her company kind of sighed a little and Natasha gave them all a look. “It wasn’t meant to be, clearly,” she shrugged. “He was probably gay or something. Just a nice guy.”

That night, Wanda slept very well all curled up beside Natasha, who found herself actually thinking about Steve for a while. What if he had asked her out? It wasn’t like she thought marriage was an important thing, but he looked like the kind of guy she would bring home to her parents- if she had any, at least. He looked...good. Wholesome. Maybe that was the kind of guy she ought to be trying considering her track record with the bad boys.

 

The next day, she and the girls ventured to the strip to see what there was to see. There was some gambling, to be sure, but they ultimately spent a long time at one of the buffets just talking and catching up with everything going on in their lives. Wanda talked about school, Pepper talked about work (and took three phone calls at one point or another because she couldn’t stop), and Natasha just sort of avoided anyone who might know her and told them a few amusing work stories.

It was at night that everyone got really excited again. The plan was that Natasha and Wanda would take an uber to the hotel where Pepper was staying. Then they would collectively head to the hotel where the strip show was taking place, meet Loki in the lobby, and hopefully get a late dinner afterwards- or possibly just dessert since lunch had been pretty big. In any case, Natasha supervised Wanda’s decision to wear the dress she’d bought the day before; a little black dress with a flared skirt and buttons starting from the point of the low neckline to her waist. She looked sweet, but decidedly mature at the same time.

Natasha had chosen to wear a strapless black dress with these amazing black heels she'd found on sale at some point, and she paired that outfit with loose curls falling over her shoulders and a simple necklace. Maybe the dress was a little (i.e., incredibly) short, but she might as well put it out there and hope for a good time tonight, right? Wanda had a set of keys to her house should she choose to spend the night out with someone else anyway.

They met the others and everyone piled into a cab to head over to the show. Pepper had been generous with her outfit as well, choosing a tight pencil skirt and a neat top with her hair pulled up into a ponytail. Together, they took a bunch of selfies outside the hotel, right in front of the big fountain for a nice backdrop. They did meet Loki in the lobby and Natasha commented on his outfit, which was all black and the skin tight from the fit of his trousers to the way his green satin vest hugged his waist. The show was supposed to be fantastic (at least, that was what Natasha had heard) and thanks to her connections, she was able to get them amazing seats right in the middle of everything.

They sat down at a little table just big enough for the four of them and ordered drinks all around while everyone else filled in. There were some parties going on; bachelorette, birthdays, etc. But Natasha had this amazing desire to get Pepper up on stage even though she was adamantly against it. She’d give it a shot, at least.

Soon enough, the lights went down and the rules forbidding photography were announced as ‘The Avengers’ flashed across the screen and the women around them went _crazy_. Natasha let herself get into it as well, hooting and hollering as the host was announced.

“And now, your host for the evening--- Tony Stark!”

The man who came striding out onto the stage was a little older than Natasha had expected, but he was also very handsome and he had the kind of smile that made you think he was hiding something great. “ _Hello_ , ladies!” He was surprisingly well dressed for a show like this, she thought. Tony wore jeans, a button down with the sleeves rolled up, and a fitted vest. He looked good, but he wasn’t… screaming ‘stripper’ to her.

 

 

There was more screaming and Tony smiled widely as he made himself comfortable up on stage. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I can hear you. I said- Hello, ladies!!” The next screaming was to his satisfaction, thankfully. Natasha thought it was hysterical that Wanda was nearly bouncing in her seat, but she was surprised to find Pepper’s eyes just about glued to the stage. Huh.

“That’s more like it! Welcome to The Avengers! Let me hear from all the single ladies we’ve got here tonight!” The hyping up was irritating to Natasha, but she clapped and screamed with all the other single girls because why the hell not? Then he called for the married ladies and any men in the audience, of which there were only a couple. “Our goal tonight is to make sure that every single one of you gets _exactly_ what you came for. The only three things you’ll _never_ find here are your husbands, your boyfriends, and a rule that says you can’t touch!”

Cue more screaming. “What do you say?” He shouted over them. “These guys are part of the longest running male revue in Vegas and they are getting all warmed up backstage to give you a great show. Are you ready to see the hottest guys in Vegas?!”

The screaming was deafening. “Alright, ladies, try not to get the seats too wet. It’s my pleasure to welcome… The Avengers!”

The lights started flashing as the music that had been toned down for Tony to speak came back with a vengeance. As the first few bars of ‘You Shook Me All Night Long’ started to play, smoke filled the room and one by one, the dancers made their first appearances. They were all decked out in rocker gear; torn jeans and tight, white t-shirts, and Natasha had to admit that they were some beautiful examples of the male species.

As she bopped along to the music, they hit the first chorus and the men each took a spot at the edge of the stage, ripping their shirts down the middle in perfect unison as the audience went crazy. And then they were coming into the audience and Natasha might have screamed a little bit as the biggest one straddled her lap and did some kind of body roll as she reached out to touch his chest. Wow, this-- might have been worth it regardless of how cheesy it was.

He was gone soon enough, though, and they made their way through the audience before continuing their performance on stage. The lights were bright enough that Natasha couldn’t really pick out the particulars of their faces, but that hardly mattered when their bodies were so… delicious. The crowd very nearly exploded when they ended by dramatically falling to their knees right near the edges of the stage and soon enough, they were off and Tony was coming back out.

“How’s that for an opener?” He began. “Shh, shh… If you listen really carefully, I bet you can hear the sound of thighs squeezing together. Well, spread ‘em, girls. Because you’re gonna need room for our first performance of the night.” He really was very charismatic. Pepper had that look on her face again and Natasha smiled to herself. “May I introduce our own personal demigod, the man with the biggest _hammer_ around--- This is Thor!”

Natasha raised her eyebrows and watched as Tony left the stage to make way for- well, Thor. The music that started to play actually really fit him as he marched onto the stage to flashes of what she assumed was supposed to be lightening. He wore leather pants and a tunic of sorts, but the costume was really just a formality, wasn’t it? Yes, it was. Thor was admittedly gorgeous; tall and broad and muscular, with bright blue eyes and tan skin and an intricate tribal tattoo that started over his shoulder and worked its way all the way down his right arm. If there was anyone more objectively hot after him, Natasha didn’t know how anyone would be able to handle it.

Once he’d gone through the motions of lifting his hammer up in the air to another crash of thunder, Thor set his hammer down and got on with his performance. Natasha truly, _truly_ enjoyed watching him rip his shirt off and flip his long, blond hair around, but that was nothing compared to the way he moved. He had an amazing body, muscles shifting visibly under the skin as he jumped from the stage to the nearest table to dance there instead. There was just something very, very exciting about watching such a big man put himself on display that way; no shame, no hesitation, just pure enjoyment and the desire to do his job to the best of his ability.

But there was more. At some point, he chose a woman in the audience and took her hand so he could pull her up onto the stage. Natasha and the others screamed as he hoisted her up with her legs around his waist and spun her around before putting her on her back on the floor and miming some of the hottest fake sex any of them had ever seen. When his pants came off to reveal a tiny black g-string containing what looked like a seriously impressive package, Natasha was pretty sure people fainted. He was on top of the girl again in a second and dancing over her, letting her touch him as much as she wanted until he was pulling her up again. Once he’d literally taken her hand and slid it down his chest and right into his g-string, much to the amusement of the audience, he hoisted her over his shoulder to take her back to her seat and made his way through the audience, pausing in front of a few tables, including theirs, to let various women touch for a little while.

Finally, he soared back onto the stage via a trampoline on the side and the song ended as the crowd screamed for him to lower his g-string just a little more. He was interrupted by Tony, but he bowed and walked off while he lowered it down so everyone could see his ass in its entirety- and the reaction was unbelievable.

“Alright, ladies!” The crowd settled a little bit so he could talk and hopefully introduce the next act, whoever it was. “How are we doing? Everyone still breathing? We’ve got so much more for you.” Tony grinned and moved to one side of the stage. “These next guys are here to make sure that you know how to put your hands behind your back and spread your legs! Our very own SHIELD agents coming in now!”

The lights went down again and the next thing they knew, there was a swat team of sorts making their way through the audience with fake guns that pointed lasers at various women’s chests or right between their legs. It was obnoxious in the best possible way and everyone seemed really giddy about it as several men made their way up on stage to the thump of a CIA-esque movie soundtrack. Each one wore what looked like a bulletproof vest with nothing underneath and black cargo pants to match. They danced for some time and removed their masks and shirts, but soon enough the guy in front was left alone and the song changed to something a little more pointed.

‘Can’t Feel My Face’ was probably the perfect song for the current dancer. He had long, unruly brown hair and intense blue eyes that scanned the crowd as he rocked his hips to the beat and rolled a very impressive set of abs for their entertainment. He had a tattoo of a red star right on his left bicep and he was _thicker_ than Thor, but no less impressive. In fact, his thighs in particular were enough to make all four women at Natasha’s table turn when he landed on it and reach out to touch- although Wanda timidly slid her hand up to his ass as well and-- that apparently got his attention. As the song slowed, he straddled her lap and slowly slid his hand into her hair, bending backwards nice and slow before pulling himself up and leaning in to kiss her neck before wandering off.

 

 

Wanda was left looking practically debauched and they all laughed it off before turning their attention back to the dancer, who pulled some bachelorette onto the stage for a brief entanglement as he finally tore his pants off and finished up. When they took a little break for Tony again, Natasha turned back to find Wanda still flushed from the tips of her ears and staring at the stage with wide eyes.

“That was James, everyone! Did we enjoy James? I know some of us did, right, sugar?” Tony winked in Wanda’s direction and everyone cheered as she ducked her head a little bit. “Everyone had better close those mouths before someone just comes out and-- pops a little something in.”

Pepper laughed. Pepper _laughed_ and Natasha thought to ask if she was feeling alright, but it would seem that Tony had that effect on her. No one was going to complain about Pepper having a good time.

“Alright, all you gorgeous women, it’s time for a little contest and the winner is going to get something very, very special from the Avengers tonight! Who wants to come up?”

Tony scanned the now screaming audience and eventually selected a future bride, a birthday girl, and Pepper! Smiling confidently, she got right up on stage and stood off to the side while Tony went and introduced each of the three women, ending with her. The contest was that they had to fake an orgasm into the mic in front of a whole room of people and the most convincing would win.

Well. One look at Pepper and Natasha knew that she was going for it, and go for it she did. She threw her head back and pushed her hand through her hair and gasped and moaned into the mic for everyone’s consumption. “Oh my God,” Tony laughed. “That was amazing. Is there any argument here? Anyone?”

The crowd cheered. “Well, they’re all gonna win something for being gorgeous--” A smaller man with curly hair stepped out to hand out silver bags emblazoned with the Avengers logo on the front, all filled with goodies like their annual calendar and that sort of thing. The two other women were escorted off the stage and Pepper was given a chair at the center so she could sit down.

“Alright, beautiful. Time for you to enjoy your grand prize: me.”

‘Paradise City’ started up right away and Tony wound up wowing the crowd with a dance of his own. He was probably the most affectionate performer, considering how generous he was with the crowd and how much he _clearly_ loved the attention. Natasha screamed as he sat Pepper down and put his ass right in her lap, glancing over his shoulder to give her a wink as she slid her hands over his back.

Reaching out, he pulled her hands to his belt and helped her undo it before pulling her up and right into his chest, lifting her arms up before slowly sliding his hands down from her wrists to her hips, eventually getting her down on the floor to continue. There was a lot of thrusting, a lot of pinning Pepper’s hands over her head-- and she loved it. She was just eating it up, Natasha could tell.

When it was all over and Pepper was safely back in her seat with her hair messed and this content smile on her face, Natasha turned back to her and just shook her head. “Worth it,” Pepper said as she primly fixed her hair. “So worth it.”

The music that started up when Tony left the stage earned a _lot_ of screaming. Luke was introduced and since ‘Closer’ had one of those beginnings that garnered an immediate reaction, the crowd went wild right away. The man that walked out was nearly as big as Thor and the shirt he was wearing pulled tight around his arms and his chest, but that was nothing compared to how smoothly he slid onto his knees and slid his hands over His chosen woman’s thighs, eventually pushing her legs apart and ducking between them for just a moment before standing again and tearing his shirt right at the seams.

Next they had a dancer named Peter come out and do this incredibly funny, obviously overdone striptease to ‘Pour Some Sugar on Me’ and Natasha actually had a lot of fun with that one. The guy looked like he was having fun too, like he was really enjoying being some kind of 80’s rock icon up there. She got to touch him, however briefly, and she absolutely enjoyed the homage to Flashdance when he poured a bottle of water over himself.

He was followed by a group number that featured all seven dancers wearing jeans and cowboy hats. ‘Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy’ was a crowd favorite that Natasha happily sang along to as they paraded around. Some of the other dancers, the ones who hadn’t had their individual sets just yet, were certainly very promising. Natasha caught sight of one towards the back who had a _great_ ass.

After that, they introduced that dancer as Sam and he performed rather sensually to ‘Body on Me’ while he pulled some girl up and circled his hips on a makeshift bed beneath a red sheet. The whole thing was slow and intense, lots of emphasis on how he was able to move and how he was willing to slide his hands briefly over the girl’s chest to make her laugh before moving on. Of course, the girl he’d chosen looked like she might have actually come already when he finally had her take her bow and leave the stage.

His song led the way into another group number-- an upbeat rendition of ‘Sax’ that had every single man _hopping_ and jumping and gyrating in tight black pants and nothing else. The whole thing was kind of amazing, thank you very much. Natasha congratulated herself for picking the right show and welcomed the picture of Thor and an enthusiastic Peter dancing nearby.

And then Tony came back out, this time with no shirt and his jeans hanging loosely around his hips. “Ladies, ladies. Please. Our next and final performer is the youngest in our group. He’s new, ladies! Fresh meat, only made his debut a few months ago. How do you like that? You wanna meet him? He’s sweet as pie.”

The crowd cheered and Tony grinned. “You got it. Give it up for Steve!”

Natasha applauded, but-- Nah, it couldn’t be. Except it was. Led on stage by a bunch of the other dancers, Steve marched up to center stage to the beginning of ‘Candyman’ wearing an old school military uniform and saluted the audience like a perfect soldier. What was happening? What was this? Shocked into silence and submission, Natasha just fucking stared because that stripper up there was definitely the same guy who’d helped her with her bag that morning. Holy fuck, _what_?

 

 

He whipped off his hat first and smiled as the song picked up, immediately opening his shirt and jumping off the stage into the audience to find a volunteer. He stopped right in front of Natasha and their eyes met for a second as time seemed to slow down---- mutual recognition. This was happening. Steve looked somewhere between horrified and really, really amused, and Natasha was just shocked. It wasn’t like he could back down now that he had her hand, so he pulled her right up on stage. To everyone’s surprise, he took advantage of the big band aspect of the song and spun her around like they were swing dancers, pulling her close up to him before he pulled his shirt off completely and tossed it aside so he could continue dancing. He was gorgeous. And firm. And warm. And she was seriously going to have to take some private time in the bath that night or something.

The guy was even wearing dog tags. 

It was all very sweet and innocent and Natasha could not take the surprise off her face. That surprise only grew when the song abruptly changed with a smooth guitar riff and Steve sat her down in a chair in the center of the stage. He leaned in real close and whispered to her-- “You alright?” She nodded and all of a sudden, sweet and innocent was a thing of the past as Steve dropped to his knees and _crawled_ towards her to the first bars of ‘Cherry Pie’, spreading her legs and coming up between them to very nearly brush their lips together. He danced right in front of her for a while, rolling his hips and shaking his ass without restraint as Natasha watched with wide-eyed, rapt attention.

 

 

Turning back around, he jumped up and straddled her immediately, sitting right on Natasha’s lap and leaning far, far back until her hands went out to grab his hips and Steve’s hands hit the floor for balance. From there, he was able to flip himself over and land on his feet, standing up straight with a flourish and pulling his pants off as well. In his g-string, he pulled Natasha up and spun her around before getting her down on the floor and dancing right over her, welcoming her hands on his chest and sliding down to his thighs.

Well, when in Rome. Natasha went ahead and reached up to grab his ass when he dropped down to his knees over her and got a few screams from the audience that she assumed came from her table. He ended the whole thing by picking Natasha up and lifting her off the ground with her legs around his waist and her skirt riding up to a ridiculous extent. Hands on her ass, he dipped her down low and smiled, panting deeply as the audience erupted in applause.

Well. Fuck.

“Great job,” he told her as he let her down, taking her to the edge of the stage for a bow before handing her off and wandering backstage while Tony came back out. Fuck. Fuck, fuck. How had she not recognized him before? Huh? How? Was it just because he was more towards the back and in costume? Really? Or was it because she seriously couldn’t have possibly imagined the polite guy she’d met that morning tearing his clothes off on a stage in front of an audience full of women.

Natasha gaped like a goddamn fish as she made her way back to her seat and immediately ordered another drink. “Nat?” Nope. Nothing. She just turned to the waitress and asked for three shots of straight vodka and ignored all questions until she’d knocked all of them back and taken a deep breath while Tony droned on about how they’d all have a chance to take pictures with all seven hot, sweaty, half naked men after the show.

“That Steve?” She said to the three girls all watching her now. “That’s my Steve. From Starbucks.”

Thankfully, the shocked reactions were drowned out by Tony’s announcement that they were beginning the last number of the evening. He disappeared backstage while the music started up again and ‘I Need a Hero’ started blasting over the speakers. One by one, the seven men they were all familiar with now came running onto the stage wearing black pants and red capes, and they looked ridiculous and hot at the same time- all of them, including Steve.

As they danced to the song, they also showed off a few flips here and there and she could have sworn Thor lifted a girl right over his head, but the main draw was the fact that there were seven gorgeous, sweaty men running around with capes on. They came off the stage and saw to a few of the women in the audience, but Natasha noticed that Steve did not come over to her again- and yes, that might have just been because he was on the other side of the room, but what if he’d planned it that way?

In any case, the show ended with every single man ripping his cape off and finishing with a dramatic pose in just the fitted black pants they were wearing. It was all very smooth; everyone helped set up chairs and backdrops in the center of the stage and the same curly haired man from before came out to collect money for the pictures while people lined up on the side of the stage to take their turn. “We’re doing this,” Pepper announced, pulling out enough money to cover all four of them and standing up to lead the way. “Come on, no arguments.”

Natasha had _plenty_ of arguments, but she also wanted to see the look of sheer horror on Steve’s face again, so she followed along with the others to get on line. “What do you think I should say?” She mused. “He obviously recognized me.”

“Ask him out,” Loki said. “The worst he can do is say no, right?”

But… but he was a stripper. “He’s probably gay,” she blurted out. “Or completely shit in bed. No one can possibly be that good looking _and_ a dancer _and_ an option for me. Right?”

“Only one way to find out.”

Okay, she had a point. But seriously, was Natasha actually going to ask a stripper out? As they got closer and closer to the stage, he seemed more and more like a viable option if only because if he _was_ good in bed, then she sorely needed to jump right on that opportunity. “Wait, who are you going to sit with, Wanda? You haven’t said a word.”

She was blushing immediately, poor girl. With a little prodding, she tucked her long hair behind her ear and huffed. “James,” she said. “I really liked him.”

They teased her for a few minutes before Wanda told them to stop, stop, stop before she got up there and made an idiot of herself. “And you?” Natasha asked, turning around to face Loki. “Who are you going after?”

Loki shrugged. “The big one. Thor? Him.”

Natasha raised her eyebrows. “Oh, you like him,” she accused lightly. “You _really_ like him.”

“I do not! He's probably an idiot, just--- he's got a nice set of abs and a nice chest, that's all.” Loki huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Just shut up.”

When it was their turn at last, Pepper handed over the money and they stepped up on stage while the group before them arranged themselves and took the picture. Since Natasha knew they were the last group as the theater had emptied out, she felt a little less awful for what she was about to do- that is, tease Steve into oblivion, or into her bed.

Pepper marched right up and set her bag down on the table before heading over to the group of men and planting herself on Tony’s lap sideways, her long legs draped over his. “Well, hello to you too,” he laughed, putting one hand on her thigh and the other on her lower back.

Meanwhile, Wanda shyly hesitated before Natasha got James’ attention and pushed her forward. He grinned and put his arm around her, pulling her right over to where he was sitting and gesturing for her to sit on his lap. She glanced at Loki for a moment before turning to Thor and smiling widely. “My friend here? He really loves you.”

Loki steamed. “Natasha!” He chastised, giving her a harsh glare. But Thor just smiled and threw a big, beefy arm around Loki's shoulders.

“You come stand with me, handsome,” he said easily, dragging Loki to the far side of the back row and leaning down to speak right into his ear. Natasha didn't know what he said, but Loki's cheeks absolutely darkened and all of a sudden, it became clear that he wouldn't be moving until he had to.

And then there was Steve. Steve, who met Natasha’s eyes and ducked his head bashfully while she made her way over to him. “Hello, stranger,” she greeted. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Steve let out a soft laugh and put his arm around her once she’d taken her position between him and Thor. “Yeah, fancy that,” he answered. They smiled for the picture and as the others giggled and stood up to leave, she turned her gaze up to him.

“So, do you moonlight as a stripper or do you daylight as a gentleman. Which is it?”

“Honestly?” He laughed. “I don’t really know.”

Natasha decided that she liked that very much. “Well, I don’t know how available you are after this, but I think I’d like to find out which one it is.”

Steve swallowed hard enough that she could see his Adam’s apple bobbing a little. “Yeah,” he answered. “Yeah, that’d be great. I mean, I’d love to-- figure out which one it is myself.”

“Nat!” Pepper’s voice rang out over everything else and Natasha looked right up to her. “A couple of the guys want to take us for drinks…”

Even better. “Sounds like fun,” she answered, looking back up to Steve. “Are you in?”

It turned out that once Steve and the others got dressed, they were exactly as attractive and tempting as they were without clothes on. Loki, Natasha, Wanda, and Pepper found themselves in the back of a huge limo with Tony, Thor, Steve, and Bucky in no time and together, they headed out for a few drinks and dessert. The place they chose was upscale and very cozy, and the guys secured them a private room with plush couches and trays of alcohol and fancy desserts brought right to them.

Pepper was… looking more than a little confused as to why she was so enraptured by Tony, who was absolutely not the kind of guy she usually dated (in that he was vulgar and kind of an ass).

Beside them, Loki sat with a drink in hand and gazed up at Thor with what looked like clear and righteous _bewilderment_  on his face, like he couldn't understand how one man could possibly be so beautiful. If they didn't leave together that night, Natasha would be confused and a little disappointed. They certainly made a striking couple.

 

 

Next to them, Wanda was giggling over every little thing Bucky said to her and he was eating that right up. And finally, Steve sat beside Natasha and readied himself for a line of questioning.

“Okay, so I have to ask,” she started. “Does this mean you aren’t gay? Because I had my money on at least most of you being gay.”

Steve choked on his drink and shook his head. “What, just because we dance in g-strings? Come on, I know you’ve got more of an open mind than that or you wouldn’t be here.”

“It’s not about being open minded. I’ve never met a straight guy who’s okay with prancing around like that, least of all to the delight of women everywhere.” She shrugged a little and sipped her drink, but honestly? She was already a little buzzed from the vodka and didn’t want to overdo it.

“It’s a good job,” he explained. “It’s not where I saw myself five years ago, but it’s fun, it keeps me in shape… and let’s face it, having all those women fawning over you doesn’t _hurt_. But it’s just a lot of fun to know that I’m part of giving these women a damn good night, you know?” Steve took a sip of his whiskey and shrugged. “And I’m bi, technically. So is Thor. But the others are straight, so. You just happened to pick one of the bi guys.”

Natasha snorted out a laugh. “You rhymed.” Well, regardless of that, he was probably still shit in bed or something. Natasha was clinging to that idea because if he was good in bed, Steve was shaping up to be very close to fucking perfect.

As it turned out, he was only 25 and he’d gotten into this after a handful of years in the army, but he also spent a lot of his time running and hiking, and he loved drawing as well. Steve was originally from New York and he’d lost his parents early on in life, meaning that James (or Bucky, as they’d been instructed to call him) was really his only family, his ‘brother’. Natasha listened patiently to the whole story, but she kept flitting back and forth between interest in him and interest in the body she knew happened to be beneath his clothes.

At some point, Tony and Pepper got up together and informed them that they were going to go for a walk, but the looks on their faces said something very different. Natasha wished them a good night and exchanged a look with Wanda, who looked so content that she was hardly recognizable. “You know, it’s late,” Bucky said. “We should probably turn in…”

Wanda’s eyes widened a little bit and she awkwardly tried to beg off, but Bucky stopped her there before Natasha had to step in. “I’d be happy to take you back to wherever you’re staying,” he said. “No pressure. Although… I’d be sort of heartbroken if I didn’t even get your number.”

Pleased with Bucky’s reaction to her hesitation, Wanda happily punched her number into his phone and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. “I’d like that,” she answered. She gave Natasha a look to let her know that she was okay and Natasha turned back to Steve to make sure that Bucky was a good guy. She did trust Steve’s word on that, somehow.

But before they left, Natasha got up and pressed mace right into Wanda’s hand. “Just be careful,” she said, turning to Bucky to give him a look. “I’ll hunt you down if you do anything, got it?”

He nodded and they headed off together just as Loki tugged Thor up by his hand and gave Natasha a look that told her not to ask before he headed off with the bigger man in tow. That left Natasha to look at Steve in her very slightly drunken state. “And what about you?” She asked, landing on the couch right beside him. “Are you like Bucky or Tony?”

Steve raised his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

“I mean… are you taking me home, or escorting me back to my place?”

“Well, do you want me to take you home?”

Natasha reached out to lay her hand on Steve’s stomach and groaned a little as she felt all the little bumps underneath her fingers. “I think I want a private dance.”

All in all, the ride back to Steve’s place was kept relatively PG. Natasha blamed that on the fact that she was still unsure about whether or not getting to touch him everywhere was actually worth being in bed with someone who probably wasn’t very good- because he _couldn’t_ be. His place was actually really nice; tastefully decorated and simple with plush furniture and a huge wall of DVDs and the like. Obviously, he was something of a movie buff.

There in the living room, Natasha kicked off her heels and landed on the sofa with her knees together and her skirt hiking up a little bit more. Steve moved to crawl over her, but she put a finger over his lips and gave him a look. “I said I wanted a private dance.”

Steve huffed and gave her a look. “Okay, fine. But the deal is that I’ll give you one, and then you give me one. Deal?”

Natasha grinned and nodded once. “Deal, except I get to pick both songs.”

Steve agreed and crawled off her to kick his shoes off and stand in the middle of the living room, giving himself as much room as he possibly could. He even pushed the coffee table off to the side so he didn’t knock into it at any point during the next three minutes or so. Natasha perused her phone for a while before finally plugging it into his dock and hitting ‘play’. As ‘Pony’ began, Steve actually laughed out loud and dragged a hand over his face, but Natasha just grinned.

“Go on,” she teased. “Dance for me.”

Unfortunately, this little venture backfired in a big, big way. Steve couldn’t quite wipe the smile off his face and it was certainly more lighthearted than his performance earlier that evening, but his moves were no less tempting. He rolled his hips and spun around as he gyrated to the beat, thrusting his hips right on cue and even going so far as to move right up to Natasha to give her every bit of the private dance she wanted. He pulled his shirt off even as he circled his hips and quickly mounted the couch so he could thrust his hips rather close to her, for her enjoyment.

But Natasha couldn’t quite find the line between amusement and arousal. As such, she just kind of put one manicured nail between her teeth and watched him without comment, desperately trying not to either squeeze her thighs together or spread her legs right there on the couch. By the time he was getting out of his pants and dancing in just a pair of black boxer briefs, Natasha wasn’t positive that her theories about him being bad in bed were going to hold up. Shit.

He finished by hopping onto the couch and straddling her right there, chest heaving as he panted his way through it and Natasha just… couldn’t resist reaching out to touch him, tracing her fingertips over the lines of his chest and down to his bellybutton. She paused for just a moment before trailing one finger over the prominent bulge in his shorts and licking her lips. “You do good work,” she told him. “Take these off.”

“Ah, ah, ah,” he tutted. “Your striptease first, please. Don’t think I forgot.”

Natasha groaned a little, but he flipped them over and let her up onto her feet so she could pick her own song. It was hardly fair considering how little she was wearing, but whatever. There was some consideration, but she hadn’t exactly given herself enough time to think about her own song while she was watching Steve, who was now sprawled out in her place on the couch.

Deciding to go with a little rock to lighten up what she was about to do, Natasha chose a song and turned to face Steve while the first bars played. ‘Do You Wanna Touch Me?’ was just one of those songs that made her want to dance anyway. She started by stalking towards Steve, but ultimately spun back around and put her back to him while she shimmied her shoulders and glanced back to him before she leaned forward to give him a little peek at the tops of her thighs. Hands came into play while she flipped her hair around and eventually reached behind her to undo the zipper at the back of her dress.

At the height of the song, she slipped her dress off and continued rocking her hips and dancing along, though she was very aware that it was less of a striptease and more of a joke. A good joke, though. Steve looked like he was enjoying himself one way or another. Joan Jett was just asking once again if someone wanted to touch her when Natasha got a little impatient and jumped onto Steve’s lap just like he had, straddling his lap and pulling him into a fiery kiss before he could protest.

Thankfully, he flipped them over and put her right on her back on the couch because Natasha wasn’t sure she could take any more deals or bargains or anything else. He kissed like he was pouring himself into her via her lips, like he wanted her to know from just that one action that he was going to take care of her. Natasha had a sneaking suspicion that her theories were going to be thrown out the window any second now.

What really put the nail in that coffin was the moment that Steve crawled off her leaving soft kisses over her breasts and her belly and, to the first bars of ‘Tainted Love’, he peeled her tiny black panties off and buried his head between her legs. Gasping out loud, Natasha immediately slid her hands into his hair and held on tight because Steve was officially very, very good in bed. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

She came with a flourish and a shout and immediately dragged Steve up with shaking hands. “Off,” she demanded, tugging at his briefs until they were gone and he was seated on the couch again. It was her turn to straddle him again, hands sliding over his shoulders while she rocked her hips down and kissed him again, tasting herself on his tongue and pressing herself down onto him as soon as she possibly could.

Natasha was too far gone to bother teasing him. Instead, she let her nails dig into the meat of his shoulders and welcomed Steve’s big hands on her ass to guide her movements as they rutted against one another. He even got her bra off at one point, pulling it off and tossing it aside so he could lean down and take a nipple into his mouth, earning one of her hands on the back of his head to keep him there. “Yes, _God_ ,” she praised, eventually groaning as Steve changed their position again and tossed her down on the couch to continue.

Like fate itself, ‘Sex on Fire’ came on next and Natasha wrapped her legs around Steve’s waist to drag him in deeper, not that he needed the help. Their position changed again as he pulled out and put her over the arm of the sofa before thrusting back into her with a long moan.

But she wouldn’t have it that she couldn’t actually see him come.

At some point before she exploded herself, Natasha pushed him off and right onto his back on the sofa so she could straddle him again. Once she’d bottomed out, she planted her hands on his gorgeous, perfect chest and held on as she started up a hard rhythm again. This time, they were both gone in a matter of minutes. Natasha came with a shudder and pulled off just in time to plant herself on Steve’s thighs and stroke him right through his orgasm as well. With streaks of come still on his chest, Natasha collapsed beside him for a moment and slowly began to laugh.

She giggled- fucking _giggled_ -right into the side of his chest until Steve spoke up and asked the obvious question: Why?

“Because you’re-- you’re not gay and you’re good in bed and I don’t understand,” she laughed. “I’m delirious with the notion that you’re actually as perfect as you seem.”

Steve raised his eyebrows and looked down at her for a moment before sighing and laying flat with his eyes on the ceiling. “Know why I picked you from the audience?”

Natasha looked up at him. “No, why?”

“Because your hair is red,” he explained. “Like. Cherry. Cherry pie?”

Oh my God. What a fucking loser. “What do you do when there aren’t any redheads in the audience?” She asked exasperatedly.

“I just pick whoever!” He said. “But you were there, and then I nearly panicked and picked someone else when you recognized me.”

“This evening could have had a very different ending if you had,” she laughed. “Good thing you went through with it. I’ve got permanent spank bank material.”

Steve groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. “I’m gonna pretend you didn’t just say that."

“You can pretend, but it definitely came out of my mouth,” she grinned.

They just laid around for a few minutes before mutually deciding that it was time for a late night snack in the form of leftover pizza in Steve’s fridge. They ate side by side at the counter, both naked and feeling incredibly satisfied. “So, does this mean I’m not gonna see you again? Since you’re putting me in your spank bank?” Steve finally looked to Natasha to ask that, his mouth still full of pizza.

Natasha shrugged and glanced up at him. “Do you want to see me again?”

“Yeah, I do,” he answered right away. “Can I?”

She took another bite of her pizza and looked up at Steve for a moment to consider him. Sweet, generous, talented in bed, and seriously hot. She’d be crazy to say anything but yes. “You can,” she answered. “But only if you answer me one question. How many girls have you taken come after the show?”

Steve raised his eyebrows and rubbed at his jaw. “Ah, you’re the only one.”

Natasha frowned at him. “If you’re lying to me, I’ll kick you.”

“I’m not lying,” he said seriously. “You’re the only one.”

She considered him for a long moment before slowly nodding along. “Yeah,” she said. “You can see me again. In fact, I don’t think you’re done seeing me now.”

Steve grinned and once they’d finished their pizza, Natasha took him by the hand to lead him into the bedroom for two more excellent rounds and at least eight hours of pleasant, undisturbed sleep. The next day, she'd return to her house wearing Steve's big tshirt over her dress and find Bucky and Wanda all curled up in her bed, still fully clothed. Vegas was turning out to be quite the exciting trip indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
